


Besos de Sangre

by Miss_Butterfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Boys Kissing, Halloween Special; Bad references to Dracula, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Butterfly/pseuds/Miss_Butterfly
Summary: Un inmortal amor sin límites, que brilla con la intensidad de un millón de estrellas.AU. Vampírico, especial de Halloween. Mal uso y referencias a Drácula.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 9





	Besos de Sangre

**Author's Note:**

> _Hello, melocotones. Espero que estén bien. Hoy traigo un AU. Vampírico que creo es smut con un poco de trama xd._
> 
> _Se suponía que esto tenía que_ _haberlo_ _publicado el 31 de octubre pero no lo termine y hasta ahora se los traigo._  
>  _Así que espero lo disfruten_ ❤️😊  
>  .
> 
> .

Podía sentir la sangre escurriendo a través de su cuello, tibia y ligeramente espesa.

Sus ojos verdes ascendieron y miraron los comúnmente ojos castaños que en ese momento parecían de un encendido rubí.

—Bebe —murmuró con la voz ronca. Tenía miedo eso era seguro, se sentía como un cordero frente a un lobo, y sin embargo, un deseo espeso y difícil de pasar desapercibido le hacia nudos el estómago.

—No quiero hacerte daño —pronunció en voz baja, sin embargo, contradiciendo sus palabras, sus manos se levantaron y acunaron su rostro, sus palmas estaban frías y causaron que un escalofrío lo recorriera de arriba a bajo. Se acercó más y Yurio prácticamente se derritió sobre él.

—Solo hazlo —gimió casi con impaciencia, podía sentir sus vellos erizándose al sentir el aliento tibio del vampiro sobre él.

.

.

Yurio y Yuuri habían hecho oficial su relación cuando Yuri tenía diecinueve años, todo había sido causado por las imágenes difundidas por un nuevo paparazzi que en harás de hacer crecer su reputación y ser conocido, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar una oportunidad, menos aún cuando le caía casi en bandeja de plata. Hasta ese momento Yura y Yuuri habían sido particularmente cuidadosos, sus citas siempre eran en lugares completamente discretos y exclusivos, sin embargo, esa tarde, habiendo salido con otros de sus amigos, después de una temporada particularmente tensa y estresante, se habían relajado lo suficiente como para ser ellos mismos. Esa fue la razón por la que fueron atrapados cogidos de las manos, y según mostró, la foto que causó más shock, a ambos besándose, el beso había sido muy sutil y superficial, sin embargo, la imagen había sido la causante principal de todo el revuelo.

Las imágenes no tardaron en dar la vuelta al mundo, y comentarios negativos como positivos durante meses fueron arrojados y vertidos en sus redes sociales. Fueron momentos difíciles, porque pese a que ambos tenían club de fans, de repente había más del doble o triple de personas intentando dar su opinión sobre su relación y vida.

Eso fue lo que los empujó a realizar unas vacaciones. Necesitaban alejarse por un tiempo de los reflectores.

Decidieron hacer un tour por Europa, las vacaciones empezaron muy bien, después de meses estresantes, alejarse un poco de los demás les trajo una paz que tenían mucho sin sentir, además de que su relación se volvió mucho más estrecha, porque con su relación finalmente al aire ambos habían librado sus hombros de una carga que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a aplastarlos, pero ahora ambos eran libres de expresar su amor como quisieran.

Sin embargo, su vida y relación, estaban a punto de dar un giro nuevamente y está vez las decisiones que decidieran seguir lo cambiaría todo.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a Rumanía, el aura que los había acompañado durante todo su viaje cambio, había una sensación extraña en el aire que les ponía los vellos de punta y que la primera noche ni siquiera los dejo dormir bien. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos mencionó el asunto, tal vez era que después de cinco ciudades ya recorridas comenzaban a cansarse, fue así que decidieron quedarse dos días más en la ciudad, se tomarían el tiempo para recorrerla con calma, y luego, volverían a Japón, dónde pasarían unos días antes de volver a Rusia para seguir con su entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, su segundo día no fue mucho mejor. Había algo en la ciudad que les erizaba los vellos y les hacía nudos el estómago, si ambos hubieran prestado más atención, habrían identificado parte de eso como miedo, pero dado que la emoción era intermitente y más veces de las que no, fácil de pasar desapercibida, la ignoraron.

Fue hasta el tercer día cuando la sensación llegó con mucha más fuerza, ambos habían dejado para prácticamente el final, su recorrido por el Castillo de Bran o más comúnmente conocido como el castillo de Drácula.

Era un lugar precioso, sin embargo, la extraña sensación era cada vez más abrumadora que la incomodidad comenzaba a ser difícil de pasar desapercibida, pero cuando finalmente ingresaron al castillo, la sensación que los había estado aquejando, se disipó, fue tan extraño pero también un alivio que lo dejaron pasar.

El castillo, una construcción medieval que a pesar de haber sufrido algunas remodelaciones, conservaba su esencia prácticamente intacta.

Yura y Yuuri, habían tenido la intención de comenzar su recorrido temprano por la mañana, sin embargo, después de recorrer el pequeño poblado con el que colindaba y las varias tiendas de souvenirs, terminaron ingresando al rededor de las dos de la tarde con un montón de otros turistas.

El castillo, una construcción con al rededor de sesenta habitación, contaba con una exposición también de instrumentos de tortura, que les erizo los vellos y de la que decidieron salir más rápido.

Fue mientras caminaban rumbo al patio central cuando una de las puertas llamó su atención, y es que, al principio la sala parecía haber estado cerrada. Con curiosidad ambos Yuri se dirigieron a la sala, la habitación no parecía tener gran diferencia con las otras, sin embargo, eso cambió cuando caminaron al fondo y un pasillo iluminado con antorchas quedó ante su sorprendida vista.

—Este debe ser el pasillo "oculto" que atraviesa el castillo —murmuró Yuri, mientras con una de las manos de Yuuri fuertemente entrelazada con la suya, comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo. Cuando ambos se encontraron dentro, la abertura por la que ambos habían entrado se cerró con un chasquido.

Ambos se giraron a ver. Yuuri se acercó y palpó la entrada.

—Yu-Yura... esta cerrado —pronunció con la voz ligeramente trémula—. No puedo abrirla.

Yurio se acercó, tal vez Yuuri había dejado pasar algo, sin embargo, no parecía haber forma de abrirlo.

—Tal... Tal vez es parte de la experiencia —pronunció finalmente el rubio con vacilación—. Y sólo tenemos que seguir el camino marcado.

Yuuri suspiró y asintió, intentando convencerse de que lo que proponía Yura era cierto. Ambos volvieron a cogerse de las manos y comenzaron el recorrido por el pasillo.

Caminaron por lo que parecieron horas, sin embargo, cuando Yurio estaba por perder la paciencia, unas escaleras interrumpieron su camino. Ambos Yuri se miraron brevemente antes de bajar, pero es que la sensación que los había aquejado cuando habían llegado, había vuelto con renovada fuerza, erizando sus vellos. Cuando finalmente terminaron de bajar con un suspiro de frustración observaron que el pasillo seguía, sin embargo, mientras más avanzaban, la abertura de una fuente de luz se hacía más y más amplia. Cuando finalmente llegaron, una apertura similar a la que habían entrado quedó ante su vista. Ambos con un suspiro de alivio, entraron en la estancia.

—No volvamos a entrar en pasillos que aparecen de la nada, Katsudon —pronunció Yura de buen humor, ahora que finalmente habían salido de ese interminable pasillo, el alivio que sentía era abrumador.

Sin embargo, Yuuri no contestó, solo hizo un sonido ahogado que le erizo los vellos y lo hizo girarse automáticamente hacia su dirección.

Cuando miró, una sombra grande y oscura se cernía sobre el, sus manos pálidas con unas enormes uñas negras, y una piel que parecía traslucida que dejaba ver todas sus venas.

—Co-corre —gimió Yuuri con la voz rota y baja, y el miedo paralizante que lo mantenía congelado en su lugar, retrocedió ante el dolor de su amado.

Con las piernas temblorosas y mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor, cogió un atizador que estaba justo a un lado de la chimenea que había pasado desapercibida.

Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, empuñó su improvisada arma y ante un nuevo gemido de dolor de Yuuri corrió hacia la oscura sombra, golpeó con fuerza su cabeza, y el monstruo lanzó un quejido mientras giraba a verlo, sus ojos eran casi completamente negros, su boca estaba manchada por la sangre de Yuuri y unos prominentes colmillos sobresalían de entre sus labios.

Yura apretó el atizador listo para golpearlo, cuando la bestia frente a sus ojos, comenzó a transformarse, los colmillos retrocedieron ligeramente, sus venas dejaron de verse y un rubor coloreo las mejillas, dejando frente a él un hombre devastadoramente guapo. Sin embargo, su presencia seguía siendo absolutamente aterradora.

— _Jonathan_ —murmuró él vampiro en un tono grave y bajo, y con el anhelo completamente perceptible en su voz, mientras una mano se alzaba en su dirección.

Sus dedos se estiraron en su dirección y por un ínfimo momento, el miedo se atenuó sustituido por la abrumadora necesidad de aceptar el agarre que se le ofrecía. El atizador cayó con un ruido metálico e inconscientemente, la mano de Yuri se alzó para coger la de ese ser mientras daba un paso tentativo a su dirección.

—N-no... _Yuratchka_ —la voz ronca y débil de Yuuri, se abrió como un trueno en la mente de Yura, y con un jadeo horrorizado se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Agitó la cabeza y caminó a trompicones, hasta donde Yuuri se encontraba, debilitado pero aún con la firme intención de pararse y proteger a Yurio.

—¡ _Jonathan_! —Repitió con mayor demanda el vampiro, sin embargo, el miedo se encrespó con renovada fuerza, mientras se aferraba a Yuuri. El vampiro camino a su dirección, sus pasos resonando en la demasiado silenciosa habitación como un trueno listo para dividir el cielo en dos.

Ambos Yuri se aferraron el uno al otro, mirando como la muerte solo parecía acercarse más y más, sin embargo, el vampiro solo se quedó parado a sus pies, mirándolos de una manera indescifrable para ellos, luego su mano, volvió a extenderse con la obvia intención de coger el rostro de Yura, pero a escasos milímetros de su rostro, Yuuri lo cogió de la muñeca, apretando con la escasa fuerza que le quedaba.

—¡No lo toques! —Gruñó, intentando ponerse frente a Yura, estaba mareado y la herida en su cuello seguía sangrando lenta pero constante—. Aléjate de él.

El vampiro se deshizo del agarre con facilidad y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Dime, humano... —comenzó a pronunciar en un inglés roto y anticuado—, ¿qué estarías dispuesto a darme para dejarle ir?

Yuuri ni siquiera lo dudo, a estas alturas y con un perdida de sangre como la que estaba sufriendo, no duraría, así que, miró a Yura, su ceño fruncido un intento fútil de ocultar el miedo que sentía mientras sus manos se aferraban a la camisa de Yuuri con fuerza.

—Te daré mi vida —dijo y los ojos verdes de Yurio se encontraron con los suyos, y las lágrimas finalmente cayeron.

—N-no... —Negó violentamente Yurio cuando las palabras de Yuuri se le clavaron como la estaca que desearía tener en esos momentos para asesinar a ese monstruo—. ¡NO! Te daré la mía, pero no puedes... No le hagas más daño.

Terminó de suplicar, mientras se aferraba a Yuuri, porque si él, sin su adorable Katsudon, su vida no tendría sentido, el futuro que habían soñado y planeado se volvería polvo.

—¿Lo amas? —Inquirió el vampiro con un extraña inflexión en su voz.

—SÍ —los dos respondieron en una sola voz. Y entonces...

—Que así sea —pronunció el horrible ser y cogió entre sus manos a Yuuri, y aunque Yurio intentó darle alcance, el vampiro era mucho más rápido. Yuuri le dio una resignada sonrisa que solo hizo que Yura se sintiera mucho peor. Sin embargo, Yuuri estaba feliz pese a todo porque su vida salvaría a su persona amada.

Cuando finalmente logró ponerse de pie, el ser parecía haber terminado, pues dejó a Yuuri contra la cama y un último suspiro abandono sus labios. Sin importarle el miedo que aún lo atravesaba, se acercó hasta la cama y con dedos trémulos acarició sus demasiadas frías mejillas.

—Yu-Yuuri —gimió con un sollozo ahogado, mientras se aferraba al pecho inerte—. _Yuuri, Я не могу жить без тебя (ya nye magu zhit' byes tyebya_ / _No puedo vivir sin ti_ ).

Y entonces, Yuuri cogió una respiración profunda, como si fuera la primera después de pasar eones bajo el agua. Mientras todo a su alrededor se definía como nunca antes había visto, el ruido de las personas dejando el castillo, de un par de roedores e incluso algunas alimañas saturaron sus sentidos, hasta que el olor dulce, más dulce que alguna vez había olido, inundó sus sentidos y seco su boca, con una devastadora necesidad probar...

—¡Yuuri! —Sin embargo, fue la voz de su Yuratchka y su rostro manchado por las lágrimas lo que le dio ancla—. ¡Estás vivo!

Sollozo, aferrándose a él, el latido de su corazón resonando con fuerza contra su pecho, y el olor dulce que ahora sabía provenía de Yurio, intoxicado sus sentidos.

—Lo estoy, Yura, lo estoy —murmuró, acariciando los suaves mechones rubios, intentado darle consuelo y también intentando ignorar esa parte que lo instaba a morder y probar el líquido carmesí que llenaba las venas de Yurio.

—Sin embargo —interrumpió la conmovedora escena el vampiro del que por un ínfimo momento habían podido olvidarse, pero que volvía a ponerlos a la defensiva—, tenéis que beber sangre humana veinticuatro horas después de tu transformación...

Pronunció, mirando a los dos chicos aferrados uno al otro, sorprendido que pese a su recién despertar, el chico no estuviera rasgando la garganta del que por un ínfimo momento había creído era su Jonathan, vuelto en vida para acompañarlo por la eternidad.

—¿Tra-transformación? —La palabra resbaló de los labios de Yuuri con un desagradable presentimiento.

—Ahora tú eres como yo —pronunció el vampiro, sus ojos resplandeciendo antinaturalmente—. Un hijo de las sombras, un vampiro. Y si no quieres terminar como una bestia sin control y razón, tendrás que beber el elixir de la vida. Después de tu primer trago, la transformación se completará y no tendrás que preocuparte, a menos que voluntariamente te mates de hambre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me transformaste en esto? —Yuuri miró sus manos, sus uñas se habían vuelto negras y ligeramente más largas, él no quería ser un monstruo. Sin embargo, las manos tibias de Yurio acunaron las suyas.

—Estaremos bien —pronunció con la convicción que Yuuri no sentía, luego sus ojos se fijaron en los del vampiro y con un ceño fruncido y tono duro le dijo—: ¡Vete!

El vampiro soltó una carcajada, tal parece que el chico había mitigado su miedo, y aunque tenía curiosidad por ver, hizo una reverencia y abandonó la habitación. Miró a su alrededor, el sol comenzaba a menguar, habían sido cerca de cincuenta años que no recorría las calles, y aunque aún podía sentir la decepción de no haber encontrado a su amor, la sangre y la noche lo llamaban. Con una última mirada a la habitación que había sido su refugio desapareció.

.

.

Todo era realmente confuso y si Yura no estuviera tan preocupado por Yuuri, tal vez el shock de todo lo sucedido lo habría hecho desmayarse, sin embargo, todo lo que podía ver era el rostro afligido y antinaturalmente pálido de Yuuri.

Sin embargo, antes de que incluso pudiera planear algo que hacer o qué decir, con un rostro serio y un suspiro resignado, Yuuri lo miró mientras sus labios se abrían para decir:

—Debo morir.

Las palabras fueron como un puñetazo en el plexo y Yurio podía sentir las lágrimas volviendo a acumularse en sus ojos.

—No —negó con violencia, cogiendo el rostro de Yuuri con sus manos—. No, encontraremos una forma y...

Yuuri sonrió con tristeza y las lágrimas que se había esforzado por ocultar, salieron a raudales.

—Yura, no puedo —murmuró no sin cierta culpa, porque amaba a Yuri, lo amaba tanto para dar su vida por él pero nunca podría condenar la vida de otro ser humano para mantener la suya, no importaba que eso le otorgará una eternidad a lado de su Yuratchka—. Nunca podría hacerle daño a otro ser humano.

Finalmente dijo, cerrando lo ojos con resignación. Entonces las lágrimas de Yuri cayeron, pero él tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciar, porque así como Yuuri no podía verlo morir, Yura no podría soportar su perdida dos veces en un misma tarde, asi que le daría a Yuuri su vida.

Con eso en mente cogió una de las manos de Yuuri, sus uñas parecían pequeñas navajas listas para cortar.

— _Я люблю тебя всей душой (ya lyublyu tyebya fsyei dushoj/Te quiero con toda mi alma)_ , Katsudon —murmuró, y luego con uno de los dedos de su mano, corto superficialmente su cuello.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron en estado de shock y con incredulidad, mientras se alejaba ligeramente de Yuri, sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad y resolución.

—Bebe —murmuró con la voz ronca y demandante. Tenía miedo eso era seguro, se sentía como un cordero frente a un lobo, y sin embargo, un deseo espeso y difícil de pasar desapercibido le hacia nudos el estómago cuando miró a Yuuri lamerse los labios de manera inconsciente.

—No quiero hacerte daño —pronunció en voz baja, sin embargo, contradiciendo sus palabras, sus manos se levantaron y acunaron su rostro, sus palmas estaban frías y causaron que un escalofrío lo recorriera de arriba a bajo. Se acercó más y Yurio prácticamente se derritió sobre él.

—Solo hazlo —gimió casi con impaciencia, podía sentir sus vellos erizándose al sentir el aliento tibio del vampiro, de Yuuri, sobre él—. Solo hazlo y vive, amado, porque sin ti... yo sin duda voy a morir.

Pronunció dejando al descubierto cada emoción y sentimiento para que Yuuri los viera, y entonces, finalmente los labios de Yuuri se cerraron contra el cuello de Yura, lamiendo con avidez el rastro de sangre y gimiendo cuando su sabor explotó en su boca como el más exquisito de los manjares jamás comido. Y cuando pensó que la sensación no podría ser más intensa, sus colmillos se hundieron en la suave piel, el pulso de Yura se sincronizo con el suyo, o el suyo con el de él, el sonido del mundo, del universo entero se apagó y todas esas nuevas habilidades se centraron en el cuerpo tibio de Yura, en el calor que parecía nacer entre los dos y conectarlos y fusionarlos, es la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban con el otro, en la manera en que su dedos se aferraban a sus hombros, y como sus caderas comenzaban a revolverse, en busca de fricción, ante el deseo que la unión de sangre les provocaba.

—Yuu-Yuuri... —Tartamudeo Yurio, en el gemido ahogada que hacía cada que estaba por alcanzar su clímax, Yuuri se alejó del cuello de Yuri, dado unos lametones antes de separarse por completo y mirar a su alma, a su vida. Las mejillas de Yura estaban pintadas de un rojo profundo, su respiración estaba acelerada y cuando Yuuri movió ligeramente su pierna, la dureza obvia de su pene solo lo hizo arder más en el deseo que beber sangre por primera vez le había dado.

—Déjame... Déjame... —Suplicó con la voz ronca mientras su mano descendía y palpaba el pene de Yuri. Yura se retorció y gimió.

—Síii... Por favor, por favor —se sentía tan caliente, más caliente de lo que nunca antes se había sentido. Cuando finalmente la mano de Yuuri, gloriosamente fría se cerró contra su pene, Yuri se arqueó completamente, dejando su cuello, tan delicioso, tan perfecto, y con unas ligeras gotas de sangre frente a su mirada hambrienta.

Yuuri descendió sobre él, besando y lamiendo su cuello, mientras con su mano derecha lo masturbaba aún ritmo, demasiado lento. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con las marcas en el cuello de Yura, sus labios descendieron a través de su torso, gruñendo cuando la ropa se interpuso en su camino. Con un gruñido, y un gimoteo decepcionado de Yuri, soltó su pene y sin la paciencia para deshacerse de los botones de la camisa de Yuri, rasgo los botones y la abrió de par en par.

Los pezones de Yuri ya estaban duros, eran como había descubierto en su exploraciones previas, muy sensibles a su toque, se lamió los labios ante la vista, y descendió ante su premio recién desenvuelto como el depredador que ahora era. No perdió el tiempo en meter un pezón en su boca, succionó y lamió hasta que el brote se volvió un rosa profundo, y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, finalmente, descendió a través de su estómago, hasta que el pene de Yuri se le presentó como una ofrenda, hinchado y con semen resbalando de él, su olor almizclado era opacado por un olor dulce similar al de la sangre de Yura y con un gemido de puro deleite, Yuuri se lo llevó a la boca, disfrutando como nunca antes del sabor del semen.

Yurio, sobre estimulado solo pudo gemir con fuerza, mientras sus dedos se hundían en los suaves mechones castaños, los apretó en un puño cuando Yuuri gimió y las vibraciones parecieron recorrerlo por completo.

—Yuuri... y-yo... Yu-Yuuri... voy... aahhh... —Gimió sintiendo como el calor se encrespaba en su vientre y cada terminación nerviosa parecía cobrar vida, sin embargo, su intento de aviso fracaso cuando el orgasmo lo atravesó.

Yuuri succionó con avidez, el sabor del semen de Yura era dulce y afrutado, y aunque le habría encantado beberlo todo, lo necesitaba.

Se alejó, de Yuri, mirando como el semen que no había bebido escurría por todo su pene y sus testículos, manchando ligeramente el pantalón y la ropa interior que no se había preocupado por quitar. Y aunque el fuego del deseo que parecía los había llenado parecía marginalmente apaciguado, todavía se sentía como un cántico en su venas.

—Yura —pronunció, amando la manera en que los ojos verdes nublados por el deseo resplandecían, su pene palpitó y el deseo pareció emerger con renovada fuerza—. Quiero tenerte...

Su voz fue casi una súplica cargada de lujuria y deseo, y aunque Yuri acaba de tener uno de los orgasmos más gratificantes de su vida, su pene parecía estar listo para regresar a la contienda. Se removió con necesidad, odiando lo vestido que aún estaba Yuuri, pese a todo.

Sí gimió mientras el mismo intentaba deshacerse de su ropa restante. El tiempo que le llevo hacerlo, fue el mismo que le tomo a Yuuri deshacerse de su ropa, sus ojos castaños ahora brillando casi como un rubí se posaron en los verdes, y como uno dieron alcance al otro, fundiéndose en un beso abrazador, similar pero al mismo tiempo completamente diferente a los otros.

Cuando se alejaron para que Yura cogiera aire, con sus dedos, Yuuri cogió parte del semen en sus dedos, u tentativo consciente de las peligrosas armas mortales que ahora eran sus uñas, se abrió paso en el cuerpo caliente de Yuri, estaba ligeramente suelto, después de todo solo la noche anterior ambos habían tenido relaciones sexuales, así que no fue difícil estirarlo lo suficientemente pronto como para acomodarlo, sin embargo, disfrutaba de ver a Yuri empalado con sus dedos, retorciéndose y suplicando por más, cuando sus dedos dejaban de ser suficiente.

—Yuuri... necesito... —comenzó Yura con la voz entrecortada, su pene había vuelto a la vida y el calor en su cuerpo se sentía peor que una fiebre—... Yuuri necesito, por favor, por favor...

¿Y como podía negarle algo? Así que sacó su dedos y con el líquido preseminal que resbalaba desde su pene y el restante de Yurio, intentó lubricarlo, aunque no sería suficiente, así que con cuidado y muy lentamente, comenzó con la penetración, solo para soltar un gritó ahogado, cuando Yuri había movido sus caderas y de un solo movimiento lo había hecho entrar por completo.

—Yuri... —gimió en algo que pretendía ser un tono sancionador—. E-eso noo... Oh...

El ardor de la abrupta penetración fue un agudo pinchazo que se desvaneció rápidamente al sentir a Yuuri finalmente dentro de él, dándole un alivio casi instantáneo al calor que parecía consumirlo.

Suspiró con alivio y tiró por el cuello a Yuuri para besarlo tan profunda y absolutamente que el espacio entre ellos no parecía existir, ahogado sus protestas e instando un vaivén de caderas fuerte y profundo como su beso.

Yuuri gimió, era glorioso, estar unido a Yuri, se sentía como si pudiera acunar al universo entero en sus manos, lo miró, él era hermoso y él era suyo hoy y por toda la eternidad, con eso pensamientos nublando sus sentidos, mordió sus labios hasta que el sabor de su sangre le llenó la boca, y volvió a besarlo, obligándolo a beber, y cuando el beso se rompió, descendió sobre el cuello de Yura y mordió, sellando la atadura de alma, mientras se corría en su interior, y Yura se corría con un gritó que debería haber atravesado todo el castillo.

Cuando finalmente la bruma posorgásmico se aclaró, y sus mentes recobraron la compostura de lo que sea los haya invadido, ambos sabían que algo había cambiado, más haya de lo obvio y su nueva condición vampírica de Yuuri. Había una sensación en sus pechos, una agradable sensación cálida y confortante.

.

.

Yura vestido con los restos rasgados de su ropa, miró la ventana que había pasado desapercibida durante su confrontación con el vampiro y luego la transformación de Yuuri, y se asomó a través de ella, gimió cuando miró que de alguna manera habían terminado en lo que parecía una casa alejada del castillo y del pueblo, rodeados por el espeso bosque que a esas horas de la noche se veía mucho más imponente y aterrador, y sin embargo, cuando se giró a ver a Yuuri, que se ajustaba sus gafas que ya no necesitaba, para decirle, esa sensación agradable sobre su pecho solo floreció y opaco cualquier otra preocupación. Porque al final, ellos estaban juntos y nada más importaba.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
